cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Plz delete
Biff Andreas (Born October 30, 1981) is a CAW Professional Wrestler, better known as "The Ladies Man" Biff Andreas. He currently wrestles in New Age Wrestling (NAW), a promotion run by CAW Veteran Danny Jackpot. Before joining the leagues, he had tryed his luck in many CAW Searches with no prevail. Until he had won a Winner Gets A Contract match in NAW Emperor Rule with 7 other CAW's. __TOC__ New Age Wrestling Biff Andreas had made his debut in New Age Wrestling after winning a 6 Man Battle match in the Pre-Show of NAW Emperor Rule, where the winner received a contract. He had last eliminated Ryan Rex to win the match, although Ryan Rex lost the match he and Toxicosis were hired afterwards. For the next several weeks, Biff and Ryan Rex had begun a feud by facing off against each other and each getting separate wins on different occasions. Eventually, they had faced off in their second Pay Per View in NAW All Or Nothing, which ended up as a loss for Biff after the Special Referee Toxicosis had attacked him. Allowing Ryan Rex to get the pin. As NAW International Invasion was announced, he was later announced on the card to wrestle against Ryan Rex, Toxicosis, and Peter Griffin for a chance to win the new NAW Television Championship. At NAW New Found Glory, Biff had defeated Too Cool II with his partner William Regal to recieve a New-WWE Unified Tag Team Championship match at the New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble event. Although, his partner was later changed to Shawn Dynasty. Biff and New-WWE's Mr.MITB had a disagreement over the Tag Title Contender spot and solved the dispute over a match on NAW Mayhem which he lost after a Tiger Bomb. New-WWE GM Shane McBurb hinted that Biff and Mr. MITB may have a rematch sometime. Biff's partner William Regal was replaced with Shawn Dynasty for the New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble event, Biff and Dynasty had lost the match against Edge and Chris Jericho allowing them to retain. However, Jericho & Edge were stripped of their titles and suspended for abusing their Interm GM Powers. Shane McBurb had a Tag Gauntlet on New-WWE Superstars where the winner would become the new Unified Tag Team Champions. Biff and his partner Shawn Dynasty managed to beat The New-WWE Kids and Ezekiel Jackson & Gunner Fatu Jr but were defeated by ACWL's Shadow The Hedgehog and Guile. Biff competed in the Royal Rumble match soon after his Tag Title match, entering 22nd and being eliminated with the combined efforts of Carlito & Allen Ceaser 3. Finishers and Signature Moves *The Love Handle (Superkick) *Second Honeymoon (Top Rope Hurricanrana) *Romantic Getaway ( Rope Stretch Chicken Wing) *The Cootie Shot (Side-Slam Backbreaker) *Jumping Calf Kick *Running Leg Lariat *Dropkick Variations *Spike DDT (Usually after dodging a punch) *Valentine's Day Rejection (Spinebuster) *Trojan Magnum (Running STO) Championships and Accomplishments * :::::*1x New-WWE Unified Tag Team Champion - with Shawn Dynasty Entrance Themes *'Smooth Operator' by Paul Wall *Everytime We Touch by Cascada Category:NAW